Five Minutes
by paperdreams94
Summary: Five minutes is plenty of time to get each other off. Smut. One shot.


**Author's note: Set during 3x08 - Sectionals. I don't own Glee; if I did, it'd go something like this - **

"You look _so _hot, Britt"

The whispered words send shivers down the blonde's spine as she sinks against the coffee coloured arms snaking around her shoulders.

"That dress looks perfect on you," Santana continues in Brittany's ear, thumbing the metallic material of her best friend's Sectionals dress. "But it'd look even better off."

Brittany whimpers as Santana starts to trail her hand up her leg, fingers dancing lightly against her skin. She should care that the rest of the Troubletones are in the room with them, doing vocal warm ups and waiting to go in stage. She should push Santana's hand away, fully aware that if someone throws a glance in the direction of the corner they're currently standing in, they'll be screwed. But her arousal is mounting and she can't bring herself to make Santana stop.

"Let's go somewhere else" Santana husks, and Brittany's about to say no, they have to be on stage really soon, but the words get lost in her throat and she lets Santana lead her out of the room into the girls' bathrooms instead.

A minute later and they're in the toilet cubicle, and it's not the most comfortable of places but it does mean that the two girls are pressed deliciously close to each other.

"A bathroom stall? Really?" Brittany whispers, as Santana dips her head and looks greedily into her eyes before flicking her gaze to her lips.

"Absolutely. There's like, a law about it or something. Everyone should have sex in a bathroom at least once. Plus, it's kinda hot," Santana says with a cheeky smirk, and before Brittany can reply Santana's kissing her hard, hungrily.

"Troubletones to the stage in five minutes" the speaker in the corner of the bathroom tells them. There's a role reversal as Santana makes to pull away, suddenly doubting that they should be doing this with so little time to spare. Brittany, however, seems to think that five minutes is more than enough.

"I bet you're dripping," she laughs, placing her hand under the silver of Santana's dress and toying with the edge of her panties. "And _you _look sexy enough to make me come without even being touched. Getting off in five minutes will be _easy peasy_." With that, she smashes her lips to Santana's, at the same time letting her fingers slip under her friend's panties and into wet, warm folds. Santana's hips bucks and she lets out a quiet moan. There's no time for teasing as Brittany's tongue makes its way into Santana's mouth at the same time as Santana's hand finds Brittany's waiting pussy.

Santana's fingers make soft circles against the blonde's clit, before moving them lower and rubbing just inside her positively soaking entrance.

"Fuck," Brittany moans, grinding down so as to let the fingers enter her fully. As they do, she lets out a loud groan before mimicking the action in Santana's own, hot core. There's a whimper from both of them as they find a rhythm, pumping in and out of each other and using their thumbs on the opposite girl's clit.

Santana has a leg on the toilet seat, her hand placed flatly against the wall above Brittany's head. The position is perfect for Brittany to thrust into her, hitting at _that_ spot so perfectly she feels tears pricking in the back of her eyes. She pushes into Brittany harder, earning another whimper.

"I'm close," Brittany whispers, pressing her forehead against Santana's. Brown eyes find piercing blue and amongst the sweat and naughtiness of sex in a bathroom, there's a happiness and contentment that neither girl has felt before. It's home, and it's love. Brittany captures the brunette's lips between her own, tongues greedily exploring each others mouths as the coiling in both of their stomachs increases.

There's a hint of desperation as they both embrace the feeling of tight, silky wetness engulfing their fingers, needing to get each other off. They must be down to about two minutes now, and the risk of not finishing in time to make the stage makes them both even hotter. Their paces increase, slamming into each other relentlessly. Brittany's about to come, and she rubs harder at Santana's clit in an attempt to make them hit their high at the same time.

"Right. There." Santana grunts, right on the edge. A hard press at her clit and she's coming, feeling Brittany convulse and tighten around her soaking fingers as she comes at exactly the same time with her head thrown back and her mouth open in a loud moan.

As much as they both wish there was, there's no time for cuddles and loving strokes, or better still, round two. Instead, they both lick each other's fingers clean, have one final quick, but deep, kiss, and giggle as they run out of the stall.

They're met by Mercedes as they fly to the side of stage, where the rest of the girls are seconds from walking out ready to perform.

"Where have you two been?" she hisses.

"Oh, nowhere. Just practising," Santana smirks, giving Brittany's hand a quick squeeze.


End file.
